1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a seat fixing structure of a motorcycle, and more particularly, to a seat fixing member for improving the visual appearance of the rear section of the seat, and for improving the supporting strength of the seat.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the prior art seats for motorcycles, it is generally known that the circumferential end section of a surface material covering a main body of the seat is wound onto the rear of the main body of the seat, and staples are driven into the seat to fix the surface material to the main body of the seat.
Further, some American style motorcycles have a two-piece seat that is separated into a main seat and a rear seat, with the rear seat being removably attached to the motorcycle. In this type of motorcycle, when the rear seat is removed, the rear section of the main seat is exposed, making it necessary to arrange an attitude of the rear section of the main seat and assure its outer appearance characteristic.
In view of the foregoing, the rear surface of the main seat is constructed to be parallel with a direction of view from the rear side so as to prevent either the end section of the surface material wound onto the rear side of the main seat to show its wrinkled state, or to prevent the staples from being easily seen. At the same time, a plate thickness of the fixing member for use in fixing the rear section of the main seat to the frame is faced toward the direction of view to prevent the fixing structure for the main seat from being seen. Further, the size of the fixing member is made as small as possible so as to prevent the fixing structure for the main seat from being easily seen so that the outer appearance of the rear section of the main seat can be assured.
However, in a case where the rear section of the main seat is formed with a rising section extending in a rearwardly and upwardly slanting direction to receive the waist of a driver or the like, the rear surface structures of the main seat are visible. For example, end sections of the surface material wound onto the rear side of the rising section, wrinkled surface material, or staples driven into the end section of the surface material are seen from the rear side of a vehicle when the rear seat is removed. The result is that the outer appearance is nor visually desirable.
In addition, in the prior art system, the fixing member was constructed to be small in size in order to be less noticeable in order to assure its outer appearance characteristic. Accordingly, there was a problem that the supporting strength at both side sections of the rear section of the main seat was lacking.